broken_contractsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cornelia
"Cornelia" is a major antagonist who manages the company WEB Distributors. The business rival to both Bailey Industries and Phoenix Industries, she may or may not have ulterior motives. Appearance Cornelia is a beautiful demoness who stands at 5'6", with long flowing blonde hair that reaches her abnormally thin waist. Her hair is always kept straight, never curled, and even her fringe is long enough to cover her face. Her eyes are a strange violet-blue, often changing colour depending on the light, and never just one single colour. She's skinny, to the point where it doesn't seem human, but is often overlooked because of her strange beauty. The Spider Queen's skin is smooth, flawless and without marks, due to never been on the front lines of battle and preferring to work from the back, she has no scars to show her achievements, nor has ever held a proper weapon. Her skin is soft to touch and her skin unbroken. Her breasts are quite big, knowing this, she uses this against human males. Cornelia is a regular demon, meaning she has a mark that exposes her true nature. Her fingers are pointed, like a spider's legs, which she hides with gloves - even in the winter. Since this is a disguise, her looks have remained the same for most of her life. A single look at Cornelia's true form would let anyone know why she is the Spider Queen. Her body now sits on one of a giant spider. All eight legs made of black flesh, with two extra shorter arm like pincers near her crotch that serve as arms or for close combat. Her stinger is hidden, usually not needed due to her ability to mind control. She does not see the need to wear clothes, leaving her entire upper body exposed, breasts and all. The only thing she equips on is a simple armor ornament on her hips. Her blonde hair remains unchanged, and her arms are clothed in tight gloves, clutching onto a staff topped with a shining ruby. Her body allows her to run very fast, into combat or running away. Personality Cornelia works from the shadows, never going to the front of the battle and taking things at the back, not wanting to get her hands dirty. She likes to get others to do things for her and gets what she wants through her songs - even for simple things like getting free things from the shops. She knows she is beautiful, using this to her advantage. Possessive like any demon, she takes things to the next level, even willing to kill to keep what she thinks rightfully belongs to her. She likes to manipulate people and seems like a confident figure. She is known as a demon who likes to boast about her accomplishments to everyone but complains to other CEOs - especially Phynex - when her plans don't work or fail miserably. Inside, Cornelia is a lonely person. She doesn't have a family, never loved by anyone. She has no idea who her biological parents are, and has grown up feeling abandoned by them, she was adopted at a young age by a rich family who spoiled her, making her the needy demon she is now. The Spider Queen takes love seriously, treating people she fancies - or potential future husbands - with love and care and other males as dinner. Abilities Semi-Immortality Spiritual Awareness '''Summoning: Cornelia has the ability to call on spiders the size of soccer balls that act as speakers or an extra voice to provide a choir for her songs. However, they are fragile and can easily be crushed. Hypnotic Music: use music to affect or directly influence other people's minds to their commands. - Mind Control - Sonic Scream - Vertigo Inducement: causes confusion, disorientation and/or nausea. - Subliminal Messaging Transformation - True Form - Human Disguise Spider Physiology - Stinger Protrusion - Wallcrawling - Web Generation - Seismic Sense (web) Character Relationships Phynex Selene Averill Kasimir Jet Franco Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists